


Three Fanon Facts

by astrothsknot



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, nowhere else to stick it, only here for completeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: Did this a wee while ago (2008!) for some of my LJ flist, but seeing as I want to put move everything fic over here, here we go.Some is from my Imitating Angels verse, but holds good over the canons in the fandoms in general.Fandoms are Supernatural, Buffy, Veronica Mars, Battlestar Galactica (2003) and Dresden FilesThe Meme was basically three of your personal headcanon facts for Character A
Kudos: 4





	Three Fanon Facts

Three Fanon Facts

  
  
  


Dean first! (Supernatural)  
  
1\. Dean is a more relaxed father than Sam, because he doesn't have the fear that Sam has that he's passed something terrible on down the bloodline.  
  
He hates John for the loss of his childhood and makes very sure he's done it differently from John. Sure they can shoot and they hunt with him, but he makes sure they know his love isn't dependant on bullseying bottles.  
  
He never leaves them alone for longer than it takes to pay for the petrol.  
  
The biggest regret of of his life is that John only saw Ricky once. (from my Dean/Faith canon)  
  


2\. He's an excellent cook of plain, filling fare. It's his lifestyle more than anything that stops him cooking more, but it's not convenient to cook on the road. he's never met a food he won't eat, because one bit of wisdom he learned from both Bobby and John was eat whenever you can, because you don't know when the next meal's coming from.  
  
His activity level is such that he he's frequently hungry and as Bobby says, "Hunger ain't got tastebuds."  
  


3\. Dean understands his father - and he wishes he didn't.

Weevil's go! (Veronica Mars - predates the Movie and new series)  
  
1\. When Weevil was a kid, he used to cry when the pinata was smashed. He didn't care about the sweets inside, he just wanted the cute donkey back together. It was a real embarrassment to his family. Maybe that's one of the reasons he became head of the PCH Bikers - prove he was a man.  
  


2\. Weevil never passes a friend in the street.  
  


3\. Weevil's hero is his grandmother and he tries to be like her, but never quite makes it. It's a drunken celebration with Veronica, Wallace and Logan - Vee made it through Quantico - that makes him realise that he's already there. It's then that Weevil realises how he can make his grandmother proud.  
  
In the years that pass, Weevil sets up community projects that try to keep Mexican kids and teens on the straight and narrow, away from drugs, gangs and some of the worst crimes that affect his community.  
  
He's not saying that petty theft and stuff doesn't happen - he knows the Scotch he got on his birthday was boosted from somewhere. But violent crimes are a fair bit lower in his neighbourhood and more kids do better at school than in other Mexi/latino areas. An anonymous benefactor even sets up a college fund.  
  
His own sons, Javier and Arturo both make it to college in San Diego.

Oz (Buffy)  
  
1\. While Oz is afraid of the Beast inside him, that's not say he doesn't enjoy the enhanced abilities that come with it. It's very handy. he can always find the ring that you lost down the back of the sofa. It was how he met his current girlfriend, in fact. She'd lost her wedding ring in the park and she'd spent all day looking for it, was in tears. Oz found her crying and offered to help Josie look. He found it with his sense of smell, kicked under some leaves.  
  
He let her take him for coffee and surprised her when he brought over her favourite cake and how she took her coffee. Josie likes him because he's easy to talk to, laid back and funny. She also likes how just because he's small, he's not afraid. he doesn't talk much, but when he does talk, it's always wise.  
  


2\. Oz still gigs when he can, but it's more of a hobby now. He went to college and did IT. He joined the FBI and works in their computer crime dept.  
  


3\. Oz is the reason that Sam thought Madison could be saved.  
  
  


Bob (Dresden Files, from the books)  
  


1\. Bob is the reason Harry doesn't do love potions.  
  
Harry was doing a love potion for an IT tech (Moss) to get the girl of his dreams, Lizzie from accounting, and Bob sooped it up. Moss was told to add it her drink at the office party.  
  
He did.  
  
Nobody actually remembers in much detail what happened that night, but half the office woke up in fountains and the other half woke pregnant.  
  
It took Moss six weeks to clear up the rash.  
  


2\. Bob hates that he outlives all his wizards. He tries not to get close, but he can't help it, he sees something good in everyone. It rips his heart out every time.  
  


3\. Bob reads fanfic on the net. When Harry is out, he nips up to the flat above and reads fanfic over the shoulder of the woman who lives there. He doesn't like slash, but he's fine with femslash.  
  
  


Baltar (Battlestar Galactica, 2003)

1\. Baltar is terrified of catching an irreversible disease as condoms are pretty much non-existent now. But Cylons seem to lack the capacity to catch and transmit human diseases  
  
Plus, robots = HOT!!  
  


2\. He actually saw a future for him and Starbuck. Looking back, he thinks it was because he must have known about her origins.  
  


3\. He has a terrible weakness for English High Teas, scones with cream and jam and tea served in a dainty cup with someone saying "I'll be Mother," before they pour.  
  
  


Sam (Supernatural)  
  


1\. Sam is Nephilim, on Mary's side. So's Dean, but he's not true-breeding like Sam is. Mary was sorry because she threw her son into this world without ever warning him or teaching him about what lay ahead, but then, that wasn't her purpose.  
  


2\. Sam's fiercely protective of his family. When Jess died, he lost a future and he has that in common with John. He's not losing another future. And the stakes are higher this time, it's not just a partner he stands to lose, but his child. She wasn't planned and even though she wasn't meant to be here, it doesn't mean that every second she breathes isn't blessed by him. He really loves all the mundane silly stuff that families do together. Daddy is the best word in the world.  
  
Even when she's a mess of raging hormones and just as ornery as him...  
  
Sam had wanted kids, but when Azazel had his plans for him, he figured it wasn't right to bring a baby into it and what if there was something in his blood that was evil, just waiting to erupt?  
  
He does watch her, for signs of God knows what. He feels like those parents waiting for cancer or something to recur. It stops him enjoying fatherhood fully. He wishes he could live in the moment, like Dean.  
  


3\. Sam ran triathlons at Stanford. He regularly competed for his college and was at one point shortlisted for the US team. What stopped him was that he wanted to concentrate on his studies, rather than on the commitment and lifestyle an elite must make.  
  
  


Lily (Imitating Angels - I'm kinda stoked that some is interested in one of my OCs )  
  


1\. Lily was three when she went on her first hunt. She was bait for a ghoul.  
  
She grew up in and around the Middle East, as her father, Thomas Scott is a renown professor of ancient and medieval antiquities in the Muslim world. It's really great cover for a Sorcerer. (For some reason, I always see him as Billy Conolly) Her mother is called Edith and she has an older brother, Michael. Lily has a son called Duncan, the father of whom is a demon. Probably. Lily had a lot of fun as a teenager.  
  


2\. Lily secretly thinks Sam doesn't really love her and that he's only with her because she's less likely to be killed by demons.  
  
And the fact she's the mother of his child.  
  
She's never going to forgive him for calling their daughter after his dead ex. She thinks it creepy.  
  
  


3\. Lily finds it fucking sexy when Sam uses his strength against her in bed.


End file.
